ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunted (Charlie Hurst 10)
Hunted 'is the second episode of Charlie Hurst 10. Summary Charlie finds out about Mike's powers and they team up forming Charlie's Team. Meanwhile, Charlie is being hunted by Vilgax and several other villains who want the Omnitrix for bad. Plot ''Charlie grabbed his packed lunch and backpack and started the journey to school. On the way, he saw weird drones levitating above the ground gliding across lone streets. '''Charlie: My brain must be cracking up. Must be because I'm going to school. But then, I got this watch that can turn me into Feedback. He's cool. Wait, it turns me ''into Feedback, meaning I'm cool. I just saved loads of campers from a giant robot meaning, I'm a hero! '''Mike: '''I heard everything you just said, Charlie. ''Charlie's face droops in horror. Charlie: 'You heard. '''Mike: '''Don't be ashamed about it, it's cool! Loads of Plumbers have wanted to have the Omnitrix. '''Charlie: '''Loads of people who fix toilets want to have this watch? To what? Turn into a cleaning alien? ''Mike laughs at this. 'Mike: '''The Omnitrix is a device used by a person to transform the user into different samples of DNA. You turned into Feedback, which is a Conductoid. '''Charlie: '''How do you know this? '''Mike: '''I'm a Plumber's kid. *shows Charlie his badge* '''Charlie: '''Hey, that badge has the same interface as- *shakes down his wrist* the Omnitrix! ''A drone glides furiously at Charlie, shooting laser blasts at him. 'Mike: '''Charlie! Do something. ''Mike, a Osmosian, touched the cobblestone floor and absorbed it, turning grey with random ridges. 'Charlie: '''Mike, what did you do? '''Mike: '''Absorbed the stone. Now transform! ''Charlie rotated the dial and settled on a silhouette that looked like a humanoid manta-ray. Charlie slaps the Omnitrix down, transforming into Jetray. 'Jetray: '''Jetray! ''Jetray flies around. 'Jetray: '''Woah! I can fly in this form! '''Cobblestone Mike: '''That's an Aerophibian. Try slicing through the drones with your optic ray! '''Jetray: '''Speak in English. '''Cobblestone Mike: '''Neuroshock Blast '''Jetray: '''Oh, I get it, eye lasers! ''Jetray focuses his mind on lasers and neuroshock blasts shoots out of Jetray's eyes, colliding with the robots, exploding them. 'Cobblestone Mike: '''Oh yeah. Explode them. We don't want halves of drones lying here, do we? ''Jetray fires another blast but misses. The drones fire back hard at Mike and Jetray. Mike transforms his hand into a shield and it withstands the fire created by the drones. 'Susan: '''Where's Charlie? I thought he was with you? '''Cobblestone Mike: '''There he is. The Aerophibian. '''Susan: '''You're telling me, that he found the Omnitrix? ''An Orishan appears, and shoots water at Susan and Mike. 'Orishan: '''Yes, he's right. Now I want it. '''Jetray: '''You'll have to come and get it, creepy alien! ''As if on cue, Jetray reverts. 'Cobblestone Mike: '''You had to revert now. '''Charlie: '''Well, it's this Omnitrix thing. ''Charlie tries to reactivate it, but the galactic peace symbol on the top turns red. '''Charlie: '''This thing needs to recharge? Oh man. '''Orishan: '''Exactly, human. Now give it to me. '''Susan: '''Not on my watch! ''Susan fires mana disks at the Orishan.'The mana disks disappear since Orishans' armor are nearly indestructable.The Omnitrix dings as it has finished recharging.'' 'Charlie: '''You're going down, clown. ''Charlie dials up the Omnitrix resting on a wolf like silhouette. He slaps the Omnitrix down, but nothing happens. '' '''Omnitrix: '''Uncatalogued DNA Scan Proceed. Scanning, scanning. ''The Orishan shoots water at Charlie, who moves out of the way, but closer still. 'Orishan: '''Don't scan me! '''Omnitrix: '''Scan complete. Transformation feature now availiable. ''Charlie dials up the Omnitrix to a silhouette similar to the Orishan. He slaps the dial down. 'Water Hazard: '''WATER HAZARD!!! ''The Orishan, mad at Charlie for scanning him, shoots water at him. Water Hazard shoots water back, causing a duel. Charlie slowly advances pushing the Orishan back and slamming him back into his ship, which launches. '''Susan, Charlie and Mike: '''What was that? '''Susan: '''Magic. '''Charlie: '''The Omnitrix scanning DNA. '''Mike: '''My awesomeness. '''Charlie: '''Hey Susan, wanna join my team? '''Susan: '''Fighting evil? Of course! ''THE END''''' Character Debuts *Susan Hurst (first appearance) *Mike Onglov *Charlie Hurst Villain Debuts *Orishan (first appearance) *Vilgax Drones (first appearance) Alien Debuts *Jetray (first appearance) *Water Hazard (first appearance) Alien DNA Scanned *Orishan (Water Hazard) Category:Charlie Hurst 10 Category:Episodes